


This is the noise (that keeps me awake)

by HawthorneWhisperer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/pseuds/HawthorneWhisperer
Summary: Pretty much just porn, guys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title, courtesy of chash:
> 
> Ice To Meet You.
> 
> (Actual Title courtesy of Push It, by Garbage.)

“Again,” Echo ordered, and swung her sword in a lazy circle.  Bellamy picked his back up and flicked his gaze towards Roan.  They’d been sparring for the better part of an hour in the king’s tent, just outside the gates.  Roan had winced a few times when Bellamy managed to land a blow near his shoulder, but otherwise the king showed little sign of fatigue.  Back inside Arkadia, Clarke and Raven were planning for the trip to Becca’s lab, but they had no need of him until they were ready to depart.  And Echo refused to let her king leave undefended, so Bellamy had volunteered to demonstrate that he was up to the task.

Except sparring with Azgedans meant fighting two-to-one with swords and fists, and Bellamy had always been better at shooting than hand-to-hand.  He was sweating, having shed his shirt long ago, and Roan had peeled his own off not long thereafter.  Only Echo seemed to be unaffected by the pace, her chin tipped up proudly each time she fought off his attacks.

Bellamy charged her and she blocked his downhanded swing with ease, and then he spun and just barely caught Roan’s blade in time.  Bellamy danced away and the Azgedans traded places without speaking, their movements unconsciously coordinated.  If Roan moved forward Echo moved back, and no matter how Bellamy tried he could not penetrate their defenses.  Bellamy tamped down his annoyance and tried to harness it, but they were a well-oiled machine; beautiful and haughty and graceful, the pair of them.  He charged again and Echo kicked his knee out, sending him down with a pained roar.

Roan tossed his blunted sword aside with a clatter.  “Stand down, Echo,” he said in that low growl.  She relaxed her stance and Roan brushed her hair off her shoulder.  “This will bruise,” Roan observed, tapping a red mark Bellamy had managed to land.  They shared a heated look full of pride and understanding, and Echo tucked a lock of Roan’s hair back behind his ear.  Something that wasn’t quite jealousy stirred low in his belly and Bellamy wondered if they wanted him to leave, but then Roan raised his eyebrows at Echo.  She looked at Bellamy, her eyes hooded, and nodded.  Roan swept his thumb across her full lips and smiled.

“Would you like to join us?” Roan asked, but his eyes were still on Echo.

Bellamy set down his skin of water.  “Sorry?”

Roan turned his attention to Bellamy, and he felt pinned to the spot by his gaze.  “Join us,” Roan repeated, and his rough voice left little doubt what he was asking.

Bellamy surveyed them both; Echo’s measured smirk and the challenge in Roan’s eyes, and felt his cock start to stir.   _ The world is ending anyway,  _ he told himself.   _ Might as well have some fun. _   In response Bellamy strode across the tent and cuffed his hand around Roan’s neck, bringing their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongue.  Roan’s beard scraped against his stubble, and the other man placed his hands on Bellamy’s waist, their weight hot and comforting.

Bellamy made Roan break the kiss, and he felt a surge of arousal at how glassy the ice king’s eyes already were.  But then he watched Roan kiss Echo and wondered if he really wanted control, or if he wanted to lose himself to the other two, let them devour him until there was nothing left.  Then it was his turn to kiss Echo, and when he met her gaze anger sparked in his chest, but then their lips met and that anger kindled into something else, something like want.

Roan pressed his lips to the nape of Bellamy’s neck and Bellamy dropped his head back, letting them both kiss up and down his throat while their hands trailed across his bare skin.  Roan’s cock pressed against his ass and Bellamy’s hand found Echo’s breast, palming her roughly through her shirt until she stepped back and peeled it off, tossing her bra to the side while she was at it.

Bellamy bent and swirled his tongue around her nipple, and let out a quiet groan when Roan slid his hand under Bellamy’s waistband and grasped his cock.  Roan’s hands were rough with calluses but surprisingly gentle, the pressure light at first but becoming ever so slightly more demanding with each stroke.

Bellamy let them turn him around and guide him back to the bed piled high with furs that dominated the corner of the tent.  Echo sat back and Roan settled him between her legs, Bellamy’s back pressed to her bare chest, and eased his pants down.   Roan fit himself between their legs and knelt, his hand returning to Bellamy’s cock.  He smirked appreciatively before licking a teasing stripe up the underside of his shaft.  Bellamy swore, because the sight of the man who might be the most powerful person on earth on his knees, swallowing his dick, was almost too much.  He reached out and tangled his fingers in Roan’s hair and closed his eyes, feeling the ice king’s mouth work him up and down while Echo nibbled on the shell of his ear.  Her fingers tweaked his nipple and he jerked, his hips thrusting up just a little.  Roan groaned at the movement and it rumbled through Bellamy’s cock, making him harder than before.

Just as he was nearing the edge, however, Roan stopped.  “Not yet,” he rasped, and surged up to kiss Bellamy again.  Bellamy grabbed his face and kissed him back, his cock bobbing between them, and then Roan stood to shed the rest of his clothes.  “I want to see you make her come with your tongue,” Roan ordered, and Bellamy nodded.  It was freeing to be like this with them— at their mercy, in a way.  He had no burdens to carry here, just skin to taste and pleasure to feel.

Echo moved back on the bed and Bellamy peeled her leggings down, stifling a moan when he caught her sharp scent.  She looked at him and he saw just a hint of regret in her eyes, reminding him of a time he longed to forget, so he crawled up and kissed her, long and deep, until she was rutting against his leg and leaving a slick of want across his thigh.  Roan sat down next to her and wrapped his hand around his cock.  Bellamy kept his eye on the other man while he kissed his way down Echo’s body, watching how Roan twisted his hand as he stroked himself.  Roan’s cock was long and thick in a way that made Bellamy’s mouth water, and he had to grind himself against the furs to relieve the pressure building in his spine.

He arranged Echo’s legs over his shoulders and plunged his tongue into her cunt, lapping at the wetness that was dripping from her already.  She keened and her fingers scrabbled at his scalp and he let her pull his face tighter against her folds, twisting his tongue around her walls.  He looked up and watched them share a kiss, and when he moved his lips to circle her clit and press his fingers inside of her instead Echo’s back bowed from the bed.

“More,” she gasped, needy and broken, and he added a third finger.  She was so tight and wet around his fingers he growled, and when he started lashing her clit with his tongue she screamed so loud he was sure they could hear her all the way in Polis.

But then all her sounds died away and the fierce warrior came silently, Roan’s mouth around her breast and Bellamy’s fingers buried in her cunt.  She fell back to the furs and Bellamy started to wipe his mouth, but Roan caught him by the chin and licked him clean instead. Roan’s tongue laved across his jaw and then sought out his mouth for another kiss, sloppy and tasting of her.  Then Roan broke it off looked at Echo, waiting for her sign.

She reached out and encircled Bellamy’s cock with her long fingers, licking her lips as she did so.  Roan motioned Bellamy onto the bed and Echo crawled onto all fours while Roan positioned himself behind her.  Roan thrust his cock into her just as Echo’s lips found Bellamy’s cock, and his hands wound themselves in her hair as he tried to ground himself.  Every movement Roan made inside of her Bellamy felt as Echo rocked back and forth between them.  The tip of his dick hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around him, the sensation making him nearly black out.

Roan’s light eyes sought out his dark ones, and they stared at each other as they fucked Echo in tandem, her body separating and joining them at once.  One of Roan’s hand smoothed down her spine while the other reached around and pressed against her clit.  Echo keened around his cock and Bellamy plucked her nipple and then watched her body seize and unfurl as she came.  That was all it took for him to find the edge as well and he came down her throat while she moaned.  Roan thrusted a few more times, his eyes unfocused, and then he pulled out and with a few desperate strokes he spilled himself across her back.

Echo went limp and Bellamy collapsed too, fucked out of his mind and exhausted.  He reached for a piece of cloth and wiped at the sticky white come, but Roan’s hand found his and took over.  Then Roan laid down on the other side of Echo, all of them a pile of sweaty, worn out limbs.

The world might be ending, but for now, they rested.

 


End file.
